


The Other Fifty-One Pamphlets

by BlueGirl22



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, Crack, Gen, ham can be rlly stupid sometimes, hhahhhaaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueGirl22/pseuds/BlueGirl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander really like writing pamphlets.Like, he REALLY does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Fifty-One Pamphlets

You can never be satisfied, God I hope you’re satisfied!” Angelica bristled with fury. She couldn’t believe Alexander had thought she was there for  _ him _ , after what he did. “Jesus, do you have no self-control?”

He look embarrassed. Well, he should be. Angelica was about to make her way out. Then, he perked up and said, “Well, actually, I do, sorta!”

She snapped her head back around to where he was standing. “What?” she replied venomously. 

“Well,” Alexander crouched down behind his desk and began sifting through some of his papers. “After finishing  _ The Reynolds Pamphlet _ , I still had some writing energy to expend. I was in a kind of confessony mood. These,” he popped up again and slammed a mountain of paper on the desktop, “are the other ones that I stopped myself from publishing.” Angelica stared on in mute horror. After a moment, she asked stiffly and slowly, “How many are there?”

“Fifty-one.” he replied promptly. “That’s always been a good number for me.” Angelica leaned forward to look at the papers. Running her fingers down the sides of the hundreds of papers, she noticed two things. One, that the pages were bound into little bundles by pieces of string, and two, that the bundles, for the most part, got smaller the farther down they were. Alexander must have been following where her eyes focused, because he continued, “I arranged them in order of how much damage they would do to me if released to the public; worst on the top, least bad on the bottom.”

Angelica picked up the first, and longest, pamphlet from the top of the pile. Its cover was titled, “ _ The Laurens Pamphlet _ ”. As she flipped through the pages, he went on, “Though most of my interactions with John Laurens took place before I was married, and Eliza has always known about him, John was, obviously, a man. I would most probably be killed if this got out.” He sounded surprisingly upbeat for someone contemplating a possible death sentence. As her eyes scanned the words, Angelica’s attention was caught by phrases such as “so many freckles”, “love letters”, and “threesome”. At the latter, she dropped the pamphlet like a hot poker.

Unable to resist, she picked up the net one. This one’s cover read “ _ What _ Really  _ Happened In The Room _ ”. She raised an eyebrow at Alexander as she silently browsed through it. “For a while, I debated whether or not I should put this one first. It took place after I was married, Eliza does not know, and it also involved relations with a man. However, the blow to me would be softened slightly, because I could be hung knowing that its publication would really screw Jefferson.” He paused for a moment as if remembering something. “It wouldn’t be the only thing to really screw Jefferson.”

Angelica cut him off before he went on with, “I am going to need you to stop right there, right there, thank you!” In a morbid curiosity, she leafed through the rest of the pile. She caught titles such as, “The Entirety of The Late 1770s”, “Every Thought and Correspondence I Have Ever Had Concerning Angelica Schuyler Church”, “A Mutual Crush On The Marquis de Lafayette”, and finally, at the very bottom, “That Time When I Was Thirteen and I Stole A Piece of Fruit Because I Was About To Die of Starvation”.

Angelica straightened her back up from leaning over the table, made a ‘Why?’ gesture with her hands, and said, “Alexander, what the fuck?”

He shrugged.

Without another thought, she shoved the mountain of pamphlets into her bag, spun on her heel, and continued on her journey out the door.

“Angelica, what are you doing?” Hamilton called after her.

“To destroy these before you manage to dig your family into a somehow bigger hole! My sister isn’t the only one who knows how to set fire to things you’ve written!”

“What?”

“What?”

**Author's Note:**

> psst, if you want to know what Really happened in the room, see here (http://archiveofourown.org/works/7577905).


End file.
